Rainbow Road
by Otaku 8315
Summary: This is and X Reader about Romano and the reader playing video games. It's very fluffy until the end. It gets a little smutty at the end.


~1 o' clock PM~

Your boyfriend Lovino was coming over to your house to play some video games with you. You loved video games and that was one of the many reasons he loved you, besides the fact that you were sweet, intelligent, beautiful, and put up with his swearing and actually swore with him. Back to the point. He was coming over and you had prepared a bunch of snacks, games, drinks, and you even got him a present! About ten minutes later he came in with the key you gave him and you rushed over giving him a big hug. He smile and hugged you back with a slight laugh.

"I'm guessing you missed me?"

"I always miss you Lovi!" You happily exclaimed as you pulling him into the living room. He had a back pack with him since these video game dates always last til midnight, so he would be spending the night. Right now he was dressed in some blue jeans, a light red v-neck, some all black Vans and the silver cross necklace he rarely takes off.

"Damn...you made alot of food bella."

"Yet we *Cough* You *Cough* always manage to eat it all." He rolled his eyes and pushed you onto the couch, proceeding to sit on you.

"Hey get off!"

"No. You called me fat. Now I'm going to squish you." He said trying to hide a smile. Really it just looked like his mouth was twitching but he was trying so hard.

"I did not! You just eat a crap ton of food!"

"See you called me fat again!"

"Being fat and eating alot are two different things hun and you are not fat. Plus even if you were fat I would still adore you, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah same here." He gets off of you and you sit back up and give him the present. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out!" He began opening the gift and smile and laughed as soon as he saw it was the new clear controller he wanted for Xbox. He loved being able to see all the things inside the controller that makes it work.

"You are officially the best girlfriend ever."

"Awww grazie Lovi!" With that you both started to play video games and eat the snacks.

~Game time~

You both were playing Halo at the moment. You had just swapped out the fuel rod canon for it since you loved using needlers. You also had an energy sword. Lovino had a gravity hammer and a rocket launcher. You were both tied but you ended up winning after you finally hit 50 kills. He had 48 but was a little sour, so you pull him close and kissed him, catching the man off guard. He began to kiss back and slipped his tongue in your mouth. A sweet kiss slowly turned into a make out session but you two decided to save the fun for later. As of now it was 11 PM and you were playing Super Smash Bros Melee. Like always you were Link and he was Zelda/Shiek. He won this time and he kissed you. The winner would always kiss the loser but really it was a win win situation. Next you played Mario Kart for a hour.

"FUCKING RAINBOW ROAD I HATE YOU!" He cursed at the game and you were getting pretty mad as well. Both of you finishes and played one more match on the Special Cup. First was Wario coliseum and it was pretty fun drifting down the spiral. Second was Dino Dino Jungle and it was a bit annoying. The logs got in the way. Third was Bowser's Castle and you always loved that one cause it had lava but you also hated the lava. Last and definitely least was rainbow road once again. You both hated and loved this map. It was cool but annoying to get through.

"Lovi can I kill whosever idea rainbow road was?"

"Only if I can help. This damn course is pissing me off!"

"Wanna just call it a draw?"

"Yes."

"Good. You put the games and stuff away and I'll put the dishes in the dish washer."

"Then we're gonna have sex right?" You threw your jacket in his face and he laughed.

"Use that as an answer~" You proceeded to put the dishes in the dish washer and then you both went upstairs.

Let's just say tonight was like Zelda/Sheik. Sweet and wild.

~Morning~

You both awoke in each other's arms and with a smile.

"We need to do this more often~" Lovi said.

"Play video games or have sex?"

"Yes."


End file.
